Changelogs
The server is regularly updated to add new features Alpha Builds 25/04/2019 - The Cyanist Empire Season 4 Announced 27/04/2019 - First concept art for Troveborough drawn Alpha Build 1 - 29/04/2019 *Troveborough final land shape drawn, city positions marked *First early draft drawn in WorldPainter Alpha Build 2 - 05/05/2019 *Heightmap completed Alpha Build 3 - 06/05/2019 *Rivers added *Troveborough foliage, land decorations and city boundaries added *First full export, ready to set live Beta 0.1 - 06/05/2019 Initial Release '- 06/05/2019 *Server goes live under closed beta testing, version 1.14 *Troveborough map uploaded *Legacy asset pack online, however currently nonfunctional *Temporary worldborder put in place '''Beta 0.1.1 '- No date recorded *Server updated to 1.14.1 *New logo and branding *Added cars *Broken asset pack removed '''Beta 0.1.2 *Server updated to 1.14.2 *M12 is added to Troveborough *Work started on Trovanton *New asset pack announced Beta 0.2 - Asset Update - 30/06/2019 Initial Release '''- 30/06/2019 *Server updated to 1.14.3 *New asset pack made live **Added sixfootblue's Itembound textures **Added traffic lights **Added signs for troveborough roads **Added motherboard technology **Added roleplay items '''Beta 0.2.1 - 30/06/2019 *Fixed a broken texture and added a few more textures Beta 0.3 - Spawn Update - 27/07/2019 Initial Release '''- 27/07/2019 *Server updated to 1.14.4 *Season 3 spawn re-added *Added /trigger teleports **/trigger spawn **/trigger troveborough **/trigger minigames **Admin-only trigger teleports *Added /trigger afk *Season 3 minigames lobby re-added, only Knockback Knockout functional *Worldborder lifted *Added ranks obtained with playtime *Added AFK detection '''Beta 0.3.1 - 18/08/2019 *IP changed *Added /trigger rules *Added Spleef Beta 0.4 - Framework Update - 31/08/2019 Initial Release '''- 31/08/2019 *Added resource pack verification upon first joining the server *Framework for multiple language support in place *Added 27 new items *Added 7 new mobs *Re-added recruit rank, now obtained at 4 hours playtime *Overhauled forum design *Added link to forum in spawn *New changelog format *New minigames lobby *Added money **Used in the roleplay world **You start out with £100 **Maximum balance increases with rank, up to £2 billion *New /trigger commands: **'/trigger roleplay' - Replaces /trigger troveborough **'/trigger help' Display all links and /trigger commands **'/trigger apply' Get a link to apply for staff **'/trigger pay set ' Pay the nearest player **'/trigger hud set ' Change your HUD mode ***-1: Disabled (Default state) ***1: Gives you a list of display modes ***2: Money, Cyanite, Playtime ***3: Money Only ***4: Cyanite Only **'/trigger balance' See how much money you have **'/trigger statistics' See some tracked statistics *Aliases for /trigger commands: **'bal' - balance **'mini' - minigames **'rp' - roleplay **'stats' - statistics *Internal Changes: **Moved more than 95% of the server's command blocks into a datapack **Heavy optimization to player setup and permission handling **Restructued server core, added many new admin tools **Death, setup and logout functions are only called when needed **Added anticheat **Optimizations made to Spleef and Knockback Knockout *6 Bugfixes '''Beta 0.4.1 - 10/09/2019 *Added TNT Run *Spleef arena now begins to melt from the edges inwards after 2 minutes *Changed the server IP to 'cyanistempire.com' *Massive expansion to Troveborough *Added Trovanton City Airport *Added 6 new road signs *Added 5 new large road signs *Added 1 new item *Command aliases: **'/trigger hub' - spawn **'/trigger lobby' - spawn *Internal Changes: **Vastly improved anticheat **Global integrity check now only runs once every 8 hours **Added a missing objective to integrity check **Guest rank is now applied before welcome message **'/trigger roleplay' now takes you to the airport **Player spawnpoint is now automatically appropriately updated in the minigames and roleplay areas *3 Bugfixes Beta 0.5 - Paintball Update - 16/09/2019 Initial Release '''- 16/09/2019 *Launched Paintball *Currently has 4 maps *12 Powerups '''Beta 0.5.1 - 17/09/2019 *Added 1 new paintball map *Added 3 new paintball powerups Beta 0.5.2 - 20/09/2019 *Added 1 new paintball map *Added killstreaks and bow upgrades *Now gives extra lives to counteract imbalanced teams Beta 0.5.3 - 25/09/2019 *Added 2 new paintball maps *Added killstreaks and bow upgrades *Now gives extra lives to counteract imbalanced teams 'Beta 0.5.4 '- 31/09/2019 *Added 1 new paintball map *Added 3 new paintball powerups